The invention relates to an electrical plug connector having at least one insulation displacement contact element comprising a sheet-metal stamping according to the preamble of claim 1, and to a corresponding mating plug connector according to the preamble of claim 88 [sic]
An electrical plug connector of this type is disclosed in DE-U 78 15 430. A known electrical plug connector of this type has a contact baseplate and two contact plates which are integrally formed in one piece on the contact baseplate on opposite sides and are bent away in the same direction. A respective insulation displacement contact-making device, comprising an insulation displacement contact slot and a feed hole for a conductor wire, is introduced into the contact plates, the insulation displacement contact slot opening into the feed hole. A holding plate having devices for guiding and holding and/or latching the insulation displacement contact element in a plug connector housing is integrally formed in one piece in an extension of a contact plate. Said contact plate is laterally adjoined by contact carrier plates which are bent away at right angles to the contact plate and on whose lower end remote from the insulation displacement contact-making device spring contact straps are integrally formed in one piece.
It is disadvantageous that the insulation displacement contact element has a complicated spatial form which requires a relatively large amount of material and a relatively high shaping complexity. Moreover, the contact spring arms have a relatively hard spring characteristic which, in the case of multipole plug connectors, causes high plugging and pulling forces during the process of plugging and pulling a mating plug connector.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical plug connector and a mating plug connector of the type described in the introduction whose insulation displacement contact element is in each case constructed simply and can be formed simply and whose spring characteristicxe2x80x94in the case of a forked spring contactxe2x80x94is designed to be relatively soft.
This object is achieved by means of a plug connector having the features of claim 1 and a mating plug connector having the features of claim 88 [sic]. Advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the subclaims.